Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by alexb73
Summary: The first female werewolf to be born. Her story of going back to the Danver's home in Stone Haven, and having a steamy relationship with a one Mr. Jeremy Danvers, the Alpha. She once gave her heart to Jeremy, and left because he failed to give his in return. Will her coming back to Stone Haven give Jeremy another chance, or will she walk away and be a Mutt due to him? JeremyXOC
1. The Beginning

_If it was not for you, I would not be where I am today. I am writting this letter with hope that you get it in time, but because I have no idea where you are, it is a little hard to send this out, so I am writing to the address of your next stop._ _I know calling would be a lot easier, but calling is just a memory. Calling is nothing solid, nothing physical, and the memory can be forgotten. so, this is me, writing a letter for your special day. i want to write this letter so you know how much you truly mean to me, how much I truly love you. Words cannot begin to describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. words cannot begin to describe how much I owe you. Pete, I owe you my life. You have done so much for me in the past years, and I want you to know that I am going to be moving back home. I love my life here, but there is also something that is missing. So, I am writing this. Also, happy birthday. I already have your present for you. It's all wrapped up, waiting for you back at Stone Haven. Happy birthday, Pete. I know that I ramble a little bit, but it is what I do best_.

 _I love you, Dad. I'll see you soon_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Alex_

I ripped the piece of paper out of my notebook and began to fold it. I gently pushed it into the envelope, and wrote the address of his next stop on his tour. I set the notebook on top of my purse which sat on the coffee table. Slipping into the bathroom, I checked around to make sure I was not forgetting anything. One last look in the mirror and I was out the door. With my backpack, purse and suitcase, I was ready to set off. Throwing my crap into my car, I slowly walked to the mailbox, knowing this would be my last walk up the familiar drive to the familiar mailbox. Placing my very last letter inside, I turned and looked at the little, one floor house. The little house that has been my home for almost three years now. I sighed as I got in my car, and backed out of that familiar driveway onto the familiar semi-busy street and down the road, away from that oh-so-familiar house that I loved.

Stone Haven was only a few short hours away, but I was planning on making a trip of my short adventure. I picked up my phone and dialed. "Hello?" A deep gruff voice answered. "Jeremy, it's me. I just want you to know that I am on my way and will be there before dinner. I can pick up a few things if you would like me to."

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. We have all of the stuff here for dinner."

"Fantasic! I will be there in a few hours." The drive to Stone Haven was long, but I enjoyed the solitude. Much like others in my pack, I don't like being around people. Even people of my own kind. I enjoy being lost in my thought, or my writting, or my music, or my reading. Sleeping is also another major pass time of mine, although I hardly get enough. With all of my windows rolled down and the music blaring, my hair whipped around my head like a tornado. It didn't bother me. I quite enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face, in my hair. There is one thing that I was unable to do while in that small familair house. Run.

I smiled as I thought about all the memories back at Stone Haven. All the runs, all the fights, the paintings, and new bitten, the findings and the loss. I was there when Elena was first bitten. I was the one that made Jeremy keep his head about the whole situation. I was there when Clay was found. Pete found me when I was a baby. Raised me like his own. At the time I had no idea what was going on, but I did know what I was.

I met Jeremy just after he took on the role as Alpha. Pete took me to Stone Haven and gave me a real home. The day after I showed up, I had to tell my story. Pete, of course, helped me fill in the blanks, as when this happened I was too young to remember.

My mother, she was human. Almost eight months pregnant, she was walking home late at night, walking home from the store, grabbing some late night snacks. She was attacked not two blocks away from her house. A neighbor heard her screams and not too soon after an ambulance arrived. Due to the shock and stress, she went into labour. They tried to patch her up from the wolf bite, and deliever me at the same time. She died due to her injuries, but gave birth to a health little baby girl who was put into the system.

Pete was there. He was laid up in a hospital bed, a fight with some mutts. He saw the bite on my mother and took action. He had no idea what would happen to me, if it would effect me at all, but he took me under his wing. Without telling anyone in his pack, he raised me. He told me the truth about my mother and werewolves. Before I went through my first change, I knew what was happening and why. I had an advantage over most. I changed. Pete taught me the way of the pack, taught me how to hunt, how to live, how to survive. He also taught me the rules. Rules that he broke when I was first born. Not everyone knows that part, however. Soon after my first change, Pete brought me to Jeremy. With nothing more then a story and a strong girl; the first born female werewolf.

I smiled to myself at the thought. Jeremy. A boy who tickled my fancy. A man who stole my heart. I pulled up the long driveway to Stone Haven. I parked and got out. Breathing deeply, I took in the scenery around me. It had been years since I set foot on the grounds. This is my one true home, and nothing is going to change that. Taking my first steps, in a long time, up to the porch, I was side-swiped by nothing smaller then a truck.


	2. Welcome Home

My chest was being crushed by the heavy weight that is Clay. The over-sized man laughed as I struggled under his weight. "Why? Every time!" I tried to suck air into my lungs to no avail. "CLAY!" Over his fit of laughs he finally crawled off of me and helped me up off the ground. "You used to tackle me every time I came home." I started to laugh. "Clay, I am a lot smaller than you, Dear." I pulled him into a hug. He pulled away with a smile on his lips. "Not much has changed, huh?" He just shook his head as he walked inside. I smiled as I looked around the house. Nothing has changed. The house even smelt the same, the old rustic smell, old wood, moss, the smell just after rain and the slight stench of men.

I turned towards Clay. "Downstairs." I smiled. Clay and I always had a connection like that. We have spent years together, and like I said before, not much changes. I walked downstairs to see Jeremy looking over some papers. I folded my arms as I stood in front of the table he was working at. I raised my eyebrow at him. Slowly, he glanced up from his paper. "Not even a 'welcome home'?" He gave a small smile before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Welcome home." I sighed slightly at being in his arms. It has been so long since he last held me. It has been so long since I have felt safe.

"Is my present here?" I asked as I reluctently pulled away from him. He gave me a confused look. "My present for Pete's birthday. There was no way I was going to ship that to God knows where and have the wrong person get it." He gave me a slight nod before a small smile played at his lips. I looked from his lips to his eyes. The urge to put my lips against his were too great. For fear of major rejection (again) I rounded the table to see his work. "Just tracking Mutts." I gazed over all of the information, the names, whereabouts. "I thought this was Clay's job?"

"Well, after Elena left, someone had to help him pick up the slack." I only nodded. "Run later?" He let out a small sigh before leaning up against the table. "You know, I really hate to do this, but we cannot be who we were before." I closed my eyes, as if that would help push away the pain. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't ask for a little company." I gazed into his eyes, trying to reasure him that I wanted nothing more; we both knew it was a lie. "I can't. I'm going into town to meet with a potential client for some of my new work." I gave a small nod before walking out and leaving Jeremy to do his work.

I walk upstairs to see Clay in the kitchen. "Run later?" A smile played at his lips, I nodded. "You making me one, too?" He scoffed, took a bite of his sandwich and left. I let out a laugh as I pulled out some bread for my own sandwich. I quickly ate my sandwich, and went to my room to unpack my belongings. My room did not change one bit. The bed sat over by the window, I loved looking out into the night. My dresser sat opposite of my bed, and my closet next to that. On the other side of the room, still by the window, sat my desk. Notebook upon notebook stacked to one side. An assortment of pens and pencils in a small holder to the right corner of the desk. And, naturally, a waste basket half full of crumpled papers. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set it on the desk. Maybe being home would help with my writers block.

Opening the rest of my bags, I started shoving things in their correct places. Finding a small notebook at the bottom of my bag, i skimmed through it before putting it with the rest. I pulled out the chair. A framed photo sat on the chair. I picked it up and staired at it, almost wishing to go back in time. Jeremy and I stood next to each other, my arms wrapped around him. He smiled at the camera, as I looked up at him, pure love in my eyes. Just after the photo was snapped he spun me around and planted a big kiss against my lips. If only that Jeremy downstairs was the same Jeremy that I left on the porch all those years ago.

I sighed as I picked up a notebook and started skimming through it. It was more of a journal then a story. A journal that I started just after Pete told me about myself. Or rather, the possibility of the werewolf. What better story then that one of truth that every one thinks is fiction? I flipped open my most recent notebook, which takes off where I left off in the previous notebook. I may not finish my previous book, but I sure as hell am going to write this new one and finish it in no time. I popped open my laptop and started my work. Although, decifering what I wrote years ago, and trying to make sence of it was a whole different project.

In the distance, I could hear pots and pans being thrown around. In other words, Jeremy has started cooking dinner. I closed my laptop and ran downstairs where I saw Jeremy cooking over the stove. I 'snuck' up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head rested against his back. I felt his hands on mine and I let out a satisfied sign. "I miss this," I whispered before I let go. He sighed before turning around. "You know that this cannot happen."

"And why not?" I started to get angry. "Why would we...?" He motioned between the two of us. "Because we love each other?" I practically yelled. I felt overwhelmed with emotioms; anger, loss, heartache, pain, sadness. A pain shot through my body, from head to toe; I let out a moan of pain. The pain continued and I could feel it underneath my skin, in my bones. Jeremy quickly wrapped his arm around me and escorted me outside. Once on the patio I ripped my clothing off and the change came in full force.


	3. Fool Me Once

As a wolf, I ran into the woods. I needed to clear my head. How could Jeremy say that we do not belong together? I poured my heart and soul into everything I ever had with him, and he will still not be with me. I know he loves me. I mean, at least I hope he does. I shook the thought from my head, literally, as I continued to run. It was just me, myself and I, along with the sound of my heavy breathing and the light undisturbed noises of the woods. A small bird chirping from its nest, a rabbit hopping over leaves, a small river flowing through the woods. I walked over to the small river, taking a few sips.

My eyes reflected in the water. My dark brown fur sat all nice and neat. I let out a sigh. It has been a few hours, guess it is time to head back home. I trotted out of the woods towards the back patio. Jeremy stood there, waiting for my return. I locked eyes with him and continued my walk. "We need to talk." The sterness in his voice sent my tail running between my hind legs and my head hung. "Nothing like that. Now, go change," he ordered as he held out a robe. Same sweet old Jeremy. I went behind a shrub and quickly changed. Jeremy sat not two feet away with my robe ready. I quickly slipped it on and sat next to him on the steps.

"First off, I am happy that you decided to come back home." I gave a slight nod. I had a feeling I knew exactly where this conversation was going. He let put a small sigh. He didn't even know where we he was going with this conversation. "You know that I love you, but we can not be together. I have been thinking about that for years."

"And why can't we be together? All this time, everything that we have been through, and you cannot admit to me why you think we cannot be together. Why? What is so wrong with me that you have to shelter me from it? What is so horrible about me that you can not just admit?" I know I had started yelling at him at this point, but nothing else mattered then figuring out the truth, no matter what it took.

"Every thing I do is for the good of this pack." I let out a dry laugh. "Really? What about what is good for you, Jeremy? What about what is good for me?" He evens out his voice in order to stay calm at my outbursts.

"You remember that night in Florida? The night we went away from all the trouble in New York?" I nodded. "We almost lost Clay that night. We almost lost Clay because I was more worried about you then the safety of my pack. Clay would be dead if not for Pete forgetting his jacket and turning around when he did. Everything I do is for the good of this pack."

"So, breaking it off with me was because you were feeling guilty about Clay? Because you weren't there to protect him?" He kept his voice even, even though I knew he had become mad. "I broke it off because I almost lost my boy. My son. Instead of staying here and protecting my pack, I went away on a trip. Out of state." He let out a frustrated sigh. Almost as if he could not find the words to say, or didn't want to say them. "I cannot think clearly when you are around. My head gets all messed up, my palms get swesty, in some cases I find it hard to breathe." He sighed again. "Sometimes it is so hard to control myself around you. If I cannot control myself, and keep a level head, how am I ever supposed to be the Alpha this pack needs?"

"Jeremy, you are the Alpha. But every great leader sometimes needs a helping hand." He shook his head at my statement. "I'm sorry. We just can't be together." That was it. His words have finally sent me over the edge. I stood up and started yelling .

"Jeremy, are you dense? Clay could have gotten hurt while you were at the store, or out of town with your pantings. It could have been anyone. You know that I do not believe in faith and God and all that other crap, but I honestly do believe that there is something pulling us together. I intentionally did not come here to hash things out with you. I came here because there is something inside of me that was screaming for me to come back home. A lot like Elana. This is her home, she may not think that way after what happened, but this is still her home, and the pack will always come back. It is in our nature. And whether it was for you or not, I am here. I think it is time that you just shut up and deal with it instead of pusing me away like you have been for the last four years. I mean, why do you think I left? It was not because of the people around me, it was because if you. I hated getting up every morning and not waking up next to you.

"And you don't think that I hate my self every day for what happened to Clay? Some days I cannot stand looking in the mirror because I know that I pulled you away from him and he almost lost his life because I was being selfish. I mean, come on. It's Clay. He is my brother. We grew up together. This is literally the only family that I have! You don't think that I don't beat myself up about this crap on a daily bases? It is so hard for me to look at Clay and not feel remorse. Every day!" I could feel my chest start to tighten. My breathing got more erratic, harsher. "There is no reason for us not to be together and you know it!" Deep breath. "I love him, and I love you, Jeremy!" Deep breath. "I need you." Deep breath. "In my life." Jeremy had gotten up from where he sat and was now standing by my side, his arms wrapped around me in support. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Me, on the other hand, being hard headed, I tried to ignore it. "You cannot." Deep breath. "Leave me." Deep breath. Tears were rolling down my face as it got worse. I put a death grip on Jeremy's shirt as I tried to continue. "I." Deep breath. "Love." Deep breath. "You." Deep breath.

Clay rushed out of the house with a blanket that he quickly wrapped around me. I could no longer breathe. I had no more function. I could only concentrate on my breathing, for if I stopped for a second, I knew I was going to pass out. Jeremy picked me up and carried me into the house. He sat me down on the couch in the main room. I shook and sobbed as I tried to get my breathing under control again. Clay brought in a cup of water and left again. "Don't." Breathe. "Leave." Breathe. "Me." Breathe. He gently stroked my hair. "If it were up to me, I would never leave again." His voice was soothing and calm. I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder. It took any where from half an hour to forty five minutes for me to come down from my panic attack. Not once did Jeremy move, or get annoyed at me. He just sat there and waited.

Finally the tears had stopped. Jeremy picked up the glass of water and handed it to me. I took a small sip and he gave me a stern look. I managed to gulp down another mouthful. He gently took the glass away. I laid back against him and yawned. He let out a small sigh as he once again, picked me up. Up the stairs we went. Straight to my room where he took the blanket off, then the robe. I sat on the bed, naked in front if him for the first time in four years. He went on a search and found an old T-shift and a pair of shorts which he helped me into. He laid me down on the bed once I was dressed. He pulled the blanket over me. I wanted to say something, but for fear of another panic attack, I held off. He turned the light off and stripped down to just his T-shirt and boxers before crawling into bed next to me where he pulled me towards his chest. "Sleep," he said, his voice smooth and gentle. I nodded against his chest and quickly feel asleep. With everything that had happened that day, I fell asleep surprisingly happy. All cuddled up to the man who I would one day marry.


	4. Always a Fighter

Sadly, even laying in Jeremy's arms, I did not sleep well at all. About half way through the night, I found myself raiding the fridge, looking for some late midnight snack. To no surprise, I found Clay in the kitchen. I poked him in the side as I went to the fridge to grab a small something to eat. "Better?" I shrugged. "Sleep would be better," he only nodded. I sat down at the kitchen table, slowing drinking my water. Clay sat down across from me. We locked eyes for a moment before I saw the clogs in his head start to turn. I gave him a small devilish smile as his eyes lightened up. "This is such a bad idea. You know he's going to be mad once he finds out that we're gone."

"Who says he has to find out?" I let out a small chuckle. "You always were a bad influence on me." From across the table, Clay innocently batted his eyelashes at me. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his childness. "What about the Mutt?"

"What about the Mutt? You're telling me that you cannot stand up to a Mutt?" I let out a weary sigh. "I'm not sure if running right now is a good idea."

"It's not." We both whip our heads around to see Jeremy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Antonio just called. Him and Nick are on their way out. Should be here by sundown tomorrow." I stared down at the table as Jeremy gave both Clay and I that oh-so-famous-Jeremy-Danver's look of disapproval. Clay and I locked eyes quickly before he walked out of the room. I could hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs. Jeremy pulled out the chair across from me and sat. "Tell me about this Mutt."

"We don't know much. Just that he's a Mutt and he's rogue. He doesn't know the rules of the pack, or he does know, and he just doesn't care. This is why we need the whole pack together again. So we can track this thing as a family."

"In other words, you don't know where to start looking for the Mutt, and you need Elena to come and help you." He didn't need say anything, for I already knew the truth. He just wants her so he can keep her safe. He always hated the fact that she wanted to leave. But after what happened between her and Clay, her coming back home seemed almost impossible. This has just got to be one of his little plans to get her back home. "Just because she is the only female to survive being bitten, does not mean that she can not protect herself. In fact, she is stronger and smarter then most of the Mutts out there. No one is stupid enough to go and try to bring her down. Hell, they all know who loves her. The wrath of Clay is more then enough to go and stop any smart Mutt from even looking in her direction. And the stupid ones? Well, she can more then handle them. You better believe me."

I stood up and pulled back my hair, revealing a long gash at the base of my hairline. I snuck up on her one day, not really thinking anything of it. She sliced the back of my neck with a DVD. I would have been dead if I didn't call out to her and tell her it was me. After she kicked me down the stairs. She is strong. She always has been. There is a lot about her that you don't know. She's been a fighter since she was born. There is nothing that is going to take that girl down. I can promise you that."

"When did that happen?" I gave him an innocent smile. "Remember that week that Elena told you I went out of town because I needed a break? Yeah, no. We were really in my basement as she tried to cure me back to health." He gave me his disapproving look again and I could only give him a small smile. Getting up from my seat, I placed my cup in the sink, before placing a kiss on the top of Jeremy's head and walking back upstairs to our room. Jeremy came into the room shortly after I did and curled into my back. I love the weight of sleeping with someone. Knowing that someone is there, by your side, making you feel even more safe. Not to mention the scent that comes from Jeremy. The sweet and intoxicating smell that is nothing but him and all him.


	5. Meet the Family

It has been four days since I showed up on the doorstep here at Stone Haven. Antonio called. Him and Nick ran into some trouble on the way out here. Car trouble. Guess it was just me, Jeremy and the brother until they got back into town. Pete should be here in a couple of days. By the end of the week actually. I still don't know if he got my letter or not... I really hope that he did.

Jeremy went on this whole kick about getting us ready to hunt the Mutt. Since I've been out for a few years, I guess Jeremy wants me to hone my skills and make them even sharper. so, afternoon fighting sessions with Clay and little tests through out the day just to give Jeremy some reassurance. "I don't understand why he is making you do this in the beginning." I just rolled my eyes at Clay as I walked out on the back porch, coffee in hand. "He is worried that I can't hold my own. I don't know why. You and I did grow up together. Getting beat on by you was a daily thing." He let out a small chuckle before sitting down. He took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't need to ask. I knew exactly what was wrong.

"You know, stress is the silent killer." He gave me a small head nod before gazing out to the forest that stood tall and strong after all these years. "How is the book writing going?"

"Eh. Writers block. Can't figure out what the hell to write next. I know my agent is going to be calling me in a few days, complaining about chapters and lack of work. How am I supposed to figure out a book if I can hardly figure out my own life?" I took a small sip of my coffee. "Nothing like being stuck in the middle of myth and teen angst to get the writing blood flowing, right?" Clay let out a small forced laugh. "I um, I actually started writing a book about how I started. My life, ya know. Well, it's more of a journal, not a story. Thinking of changing the format and turning it into a book. I mean, if I write about my life, and put it in a book, people are going to think that it's all mythology and just a cool syfi flick. I just gotta get a little more info from Pete. There are still some things that I have no idea about."

"How is Pete doing?"

"I haven't talked to him in a few days. I called him on his birthday, left a voice mail. Sent him a letter. The real part of his present is upstairs. He should be here by the end of the week. Nick and Antonio should be here by midday. Any news on Elena?" Clay just shook his head. "She'll come home. For Jeremy if not anyone else. She is family and this is her home." He just gave me a look. A look that begged for me to stop talking about her. She left, and it tore a huge hole in the sweetest and hardest guy in the family. He may look all big and bad, but he is nothing but a big teddy bear. I leaned over and kissed his temple. All the reassurance he needed. From the other end of the property a car pulled up to the house. "Pete?" I shook my head. One door closed, then another. That was my cue to shout at the top of my lungs, "NICKY!"

Without missing a beat, I ran though the house and to the front door. I ripped it open and tackled Nick to the ground, bags and all. "God damn it Alex!" He swore as I rolled off of him. Antonio just walked away, a smile on his face. I helped him off the ground as he started his lecture. "You couldn't give me a warning?"

"I did. I shouted your name before you opened the car door. That was plenty of time for you to plan and prepare yourself for exactly what was going to happen, that you knew was gonna come the second you stepped foot on the property." He just shook his head. "Oh! Come here!" I pulled him into a hug, kissing his face parts over and over and over again in attempt to get him to smile and be grossed out at the same time. "Okay, okay, okay, okay!" He managed between laughter and trying to push me off of him. I giggled as I picked up on of his bags and walked them upstairs to his room.

"You hear from Pete?" Antonio asked as Nick and I descended down the stairs. "He should be here by the end of the week. I have been trying to get a hold of him for a few days now, but have heard nothing in return. Busy rocking out, I guess." Antonio pushed passed Nick and wrapped his arms around me. "It is so good to see you home again," I gave a small smile as I tightened my hold around him. "It's been a long time," he nodded in agreement. Jeremy and Clay rounded the corner and were met by hugs and greetings. "So," Antonio stated as he sat down on the leather couch, "tell us about this Mutt." I venture into the kitchen for another cup of coffee before Jeremy starts his briefing.

"As far as I can tell, this Mutt only hunts at night. That is why no more running. Especially at night." He glares at both Clay and I. "It is a scent I have never come across before, and he is killing for fun. Now, maybe he doesn't know about the Pack and the rules, but we are going to be here and offer him a chance. If he does know the rules, and he just decides to disobey them, it is our job to put this Mutt back in his place. However, we are not going to start to hunt this Mutt until we are all together."

"Any word from Logan?"

"Yes. He has a conference to go to, then he will be here. Mid week next week, from the sounds of it." I could feel the tension in the room, as no one wanted to ask. It was only a matter of time before Jeremy or I would get pulled aside and asked the million dollar question. What about Elena? From the other end of the room, the phone on Jeremy's desk starts ringing. Jeremy leans against his desk as he answers. "Hey, Jeremy! I have been calling and calling, and cannot get a hold of Alex. Is she there?" A huge smile spread across my face as I walked over to the phone. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Kid! I got your letter. I have it in a very safe place and I cannot wait to get back to Stone Haven. It has been way to long. For all of us." I only nodded, as if he could see through the phone. "I'll be there in a couple days, and you can give me a proper birthday hug."

"You would receive nothing less."

"I'll see you in a couple days, Kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up the phone. Pete only raised me for a few years before he brought me to Stone Haven, but you better believe in those few years that he became nothing less then my father that I love with all of my heart. He is not my real family, none of these guys are, but I still love them to pieces. Blood does not make you family, and that is something I have been living by since Pete told me what and who I really was. "So, let me get this straight. You didn't call everyone here for a little family reunion. You called us here so we could take care of a Mutt?"

"No. I had Clay call you and tell you about a family reunion, because I know you would have never walked back through that door if I was on the other end of that phone call." Jeremy replied, his arms across his chest. I slightly lowered my head, knowing it was nothing but truth. Out of the corner of my eye Nick gave me a look. I knew I would have to explain later as to why Jeremy and I are on such good terms. Last time we were all together the family witnessed me screaming Bloody Mary at Jeremy because of his reasoning for breaking up with me, just after Clay got badly injured. They also witnessed me packing my bags and promising to never return to Stone Haven for as long as Jeremy was alive.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from this," Nick stated as he gave me a quite obnoxious I'm-trying-to-be-sexy look. I busted out laughing as the others around me gave small chuckles. "What did make you come back? Because I know for a fact it was not this little 'reunion' as Jeremy likes to call it." I sighed, looking around the room. Naturally, Jeremy had disappeared. I held out my hand which Antonio gladly took. "I just... the city. I had no room out there. No real room to run and call my own. Nothing like I have here." I turned my gaze towards the floor instead of locking eyes with my family who knew a lie when they heard one. With my hand still in his, Antonio sat down next to me. "Now, we all know that is not the real reason you came back." I let out a sigh. "I could never lie to you Antonio." After a short pause of me trying to muster up my courage, I told my side of the story.

"I left Stone Haven because of Jeremy. After what happened, I knew that there would be no way that I was going to walk through that door and be in the same house as the man who ripped my heart out. I came back because something told me that he would be needing my help very soon. Pete always told me that I had something that he called The Sight. Some people say I'm a fortune teller. I just pick up on bad vibes. I have Deja Vu moments, more often then not. Dreams that tell me when something is wrong. When I first had the dream, I tried to convince myself that it was nothing more then nerves. Nothing more then my body trying to tell me that I miss him. But after the third time... I knew. I knew that I had to come back to Stone Haven and help him. He is a strong man, no one here is going to doubt that. But every strong man needs help. And this time, he is going to need my help."

"What was your dream about?" I knew this question would pop up sooner or later, as soon as I opened my mouth. "Falling." Liar. "Jeremy falling, and falling, and falling. No end in sight. But every time when he gets close to the ground, I wake up. I never see him die, never see him hit the pavement. What goes up. Must come down." Liar. I held in the tears that were threatening to escape. I gave Antonio a weak smile before leaving the room and venturing off to my own. I think it is about time to drown myself in some much needed writing before my editor calls. This time, I know exactly what to write. The ending however, that is a completely different story.

About twenty minutes into writing a soft knock came to my door. I didn't call out, for he didn't need me to. He quietly came in, sitting down on my bed and looking out the window. He waited. Like he always does when he is waiting for me. Not staring at me, not making the room awkward, just sitting. Letting my nerves calm down before they go overboard, like a few days ago, he sat. "So, I lied." I started. A fact that he already knew. "I just... I couldn't tell them what I really saw. What I have been seeing for the past two months. Questions my motives if you must, but you know that this cannot be stopped. It is now set in stone." He did not reply. He sat there, waiting. Not angry, or upset, not questioning or worried. This has happened before, and he knows that it cannot be stopped. He just sat there; waiting for me to finish.

"Pete. You. Logan. Pete first. Killed right outside our door. Left on the steps of Stone Haven. You. Murdered, shot. Died on the table downstairs. Logan. Killed, stabbed. Downstairs, wolf-form, not five feet from Jeremy." I slightly shook my head, as if still trying to wrap my brain around these murders. "Dad doesn't even know." He stood up from his spot, grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. "You're right." He glanced at the floor before locking eyes with me. "Jeremy is going to fall hard. I am happy that you are here to pick up the pieces. Especially after my death." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I could deceive anyone in the world. I have lied straight to Jeremy's face, straight to Clay's face and even Pete's without batting an eye. I recall trying to go and lie to Antonio once, he called me out on it. Having no tell at all that I am lying, Antonio always knows. There is just something a little extra about that man. And if not for Antonio, I would be racking my brain trying to cope. All alone. I have no idea what I am going to do once he is gone. I took a deep breath, turned around and tried to bury myself in my work.


	6. The Story of Werewolves

The night dragged on and on as I drew closer and closer to the first rough draft of my new story. Only a few chapters in, I knew I was going to be in this for the long haul, and I had no problem with that whatsoever. As a matter of fact, I have texted my editor and told her to scratch the last book, because I have a new one that is going to be a best seller. Naturally, I have yet to hear from her, but I know she is not going to be happy about my decision to scrap the last book. In all honesty, I knew that last book wasn't going to go anywhere. I may be an author, but I also know what people like to read about, and that is one of the things that most people are not appealed to.

Over 100 journal entries in less then five hours and I am on a roll. I made sure to put everything into my writing. Although it is technically not a traditional book, I have a feeling this is going to be flying off of shelves once it is known that I have a new book out there. I held nothing back as I poured every emotion into every page. This is my life, however. Most will just to the conclusion that it is just a fiction book. Oh boy, if they only knew.

A knock came to my door. "Yeah," I called out, not looking up from my screen. My fingers danced over the keyboard flawlessly and completely sure of what to do next. "Dinner," the only word that left his mouth as he walked over and placed a big plate of food next to me. "Think it's a good idea I'm writing a story about werewolves?" I had a feeling he would disapprove of my choosing of writing about a world that is supposed to stay quiet. "No real names. No real locations. Just... real story." He stood behind me for a moment, skimming what I had written. He gives a look. I held my breathe waiting for his response. "I wanna read that when you are finished." A huge grin spread across my face as I stood up and pulled him into a hug. "Deal," I whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. And with that, he left the room. Left me to finish writing and to a huge helping of food.

Eating and tying up a story is not very complicated when you have been doing it for years. In no time I had another hundred pages or so and an empty plate of food. I glanced at the clock, seven thirty. My editor would be calling soon with her concern for me starting a brand new book when the other is halfway done. I knew there would be a chance I would go back to the other one, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway. Three hundred pages in and I emailed what I had off to the editor. If she didn't like it, oh well. People these days are obsessed with werewolves. Especially since I have put a little twist on it. No females. This is going to throw some people off, but also pull a lot of people in. This is not just another werewolf flick. This is going to put a stamp on the world.

It had been a few hours and I knew it was getting late. The light from outside had diminished, now I used the light from my desk. My door gently opened as I pushed my face deeper into my computer. "You ate. Good." I didn't even bother nodding in his direction. "At least this dream hasn't scared your appetite away." Looking out of the corner of my eye, I gave him a small smile. "I learned long ago not to worry about things that you cannot stop."

"When did you start smoking?" I quickly saved my work before letting out a small forced sigh. "After the fourth day in a row that the dream happened. Started drinking too. If I can't dwell on it, then I have to find something to take my mind off of it. I started binge watching Netflix, too."I slightly nodded. "I just... I can't get out of this. I can't fight this feeling." I wiped my eye before any tears fell. "Antonio, you have no idea what it is like getting up every day, knowing how your family is going to die, and not being able to do anything about it. I mean, how in the hell do you tell your family that? How do you tell the love of your life, your mate, that his best friend since childhood and two of his very close friends are going to be murdered and killed while he watched?" The tears started rolling and I had no control to stop them. "Antonio, how am I supposed to tell my father that he is going to die?" I could feel my airway getting tighter and tighter. If I didn't calm down at least a little bit, I would be in the middle of another panic attack.

Antonio wrapped his arms around me. He cradled me in his arms. I took a couple deep breathes before pushing him away. "Antonio, I love you... You just need to know that." I tightly wrapped my arms around him. "And I love you," he mumbled against my forehead before kissing it. He raised his hands until they were both on my face, "have a drink. Get some sleep. Your father will be here in a few days." I nodded, letting out a deep breathe. I tried my best to gather myself before picking up my plate and bringing it downstairs. Naturally, Clay was in the kitchen. Giving a small eyebrow raise in his general direction I put my plate in the sick and started raiding the cupboard for cookies. I opened one cupboard, pushing cans and whatnot around. Closing it I found Clay standing next to me, arms crossed over his chest. I gave him a weak smile before moving on to the next cupboard.

The cupboard slowly closed, not of my doing, however. In his hand was a giant container of extra chunky chocolate chip cookies. "This," I grabbed the cookies, "this is why you're my favorite." He kissed my forehead before walking back upstairs. Grabbing a glass, I poured the largest cup of milk I could manage. I took all my yummies upstairs. If I have no cigs and no drinks, this is the next best thing. I sat on my bed, dipping my cookies and drinking my milk. Nothing like chocolate to cure a heartache, right? After polishing off the whole container of cookies, and consuming off of my milk, I picked up my phone. I needed to hear his voice. I slowly dialed my dad's number, hoping that he would pick up. The line rang and rang and rang. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears.Beep."Hey Dad. Just... missing you. One of them days, you know. Clay managed to get me a giant container of cookies, so that for sure helped. I emailed the first 300 pages to my editor. I know she is going to be calling me in the morning. I'm off to bed, I suppose. Love you." I hung up and let my phone fall to the ground at my feet. I cuddled into my pillow and wrapped my blankets around me. Sleep followed very quickly.

What seemed only a few minutes turned out to be almost eight hours later. My phone was being blown up by no one other then my one and only, my favorite and most amazing editor I have. I reached out for my phone, "Hi Jen." I greeted in a very mumbled tone, not yet awake by any means of the word. "What is all of this? What happened to that love story you were working on? I really liked that one. Then you go and switch over to werewolves. Where on earth did you get the idea for this anyway?"

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? Of course I liked it! I just don't understand why you went and switched all of this around all of a sudden. I know you had a knack for writing, and your love stories are amazing. But this, this werewolf story is just pure beauty. I can picture myself being there, in all of those situations. I can picture myself as your character, falling in love with a little boy, having a father not too much older then herself, becoming friends with a little boy who has nothing more then you do. This is just pure amazing and genius and I really want to know why and how you managed to come up with this."

"In all honesty, I have been through a lot in my life, and I just decided to put a little twist on it, ya know." I tried to keep my eyes open as she rambled on and on. "You know what I am going to do? I am going to get you an interview so we can start selling this book. Send me everything you have so far by the end of tonight, and by the end of the week you are going to have an interview about your new book. We need to get this out there and get it across. Werewolves are usually very overplayed, but this just brings a whole new aspect to that world. No females? And there are only two in the whole world, that we know about, and they are both fighters, and in the same pack. I mean, come on. Two strong women team up with a bunch of men and probably get their way more then half of the time." I let out a small laugh. If you only knew how much me and Elena really got away with.

"Jen, listen, I am going to write a little bit more later tonight, but for now, I need you to calm down and edit what I already have. After this book is done, I plan on moving back to the love story and finishing that. I will send everything before I go to bed tonight. Now, I stayed up late last night, so I am going to go back to bed."

"Alright," she sighed, "go back to bed and I will let you know about that interview later in the week." Without leaving any last words, knowing she would just start talking again, I hung up the phone. The sun shone through my window, but me not being a morning person at all, and being tired, I had no problem what-so-ever falling back asleep. That is until Nick decided he wanted to come and bug me. "Nooo Nicky. Not now," I complained as I rolled over, trying to get away from him. "Breakfast is done." I groaned. "Coffee?" He nodded, "done." I groaned again, slightly stretching. "Shower. Coffee. Food. Out." He chuckled before leaving the room. I rolled over and closed my eyes.


	7. Family Time

I was never a morning person. I was becoming one less and less the more people came into my room to bug me. Yes, I love my family, but they should know I hate mornings. I have for years. I guess I get that from Pete. He hardly woke before noon. "It's late," Nick's voice sang only a few feet away. I glanced at my clock. "Early," I mumbled before rolling over. I heard him let out a sigh before closing my door and headed down the stairs. I knew he would be back. But this time, he would have back up and I would be in deep trouble. I just had a feeling. I wanted nothing more then to cuddle up next to my man and fall asleep in his arms, but I knew that we needed to take things slow. I know what he is like, and how he would react to me and all of my lovey dovey-ness. I rolled over and slowly pushed the blankets out of my way. I sighed as I sat up, my hair fell around my face and in front of my eyes. Getting up, I slowly decided what clothing I wanted to wear for that day. Something told me it would be a long one, so pants and a nice loose comfy shirt it is. Slipping on my socks, I put my hair up and went downstairs.

Everyone was gathered around the table except Jeremy. Clay gave me a look before I sat down and started shoving food on my plate. "Someone is up late this morning," Antonio stated as he came back from the fridge. "Long night," I replied which earned me a small smile from him. "I just got off the phone with Elena. She should be here later today." I smiled. Elena and I were sort of close growing up, but she started resenting me once her and Clay got together. She saw me as a threat even if Jeremy and I were together. She never really got over the fact that he and I were so close. But I remembered the reason as to why she left, and now I had a feeling that she and I would be fine considering her 'hatred' for Clay. A part of me was actually surprised that she would even entertain the idea of coming back to Stone Haven after everything that had happened. But, when Jeremy comes a-callin' everyone is runnin'. "Your dad should be here tonight. However, it'll take a few days for Logan to arrive."

It only took Clay about a minute before he slipped his boots on and was out the door to wait for Elena. "He has to know this isn't going to work out very well." Jeremy let out a sigh. With that, he headed upstairs. I placed my now empty plate in the sink and headed up after him. I leaned against the door jam of his room and waited for him to react. "You didn't come to bed last night," he simply stated as he stared out his window. I looked down at the floor, "I figured that wouldn't want me to. I know how you get sometimes. Plus, I was writing all night and didn't want to keep you up." My eyes did not leave that spot on the floor. Not even when Jeremy crossed the room and stood less then a foot away. He hooked his finger under my chin and pushed up. "I would rather be close to you then have you on the other side of the house. Regardless of how I feel." I gave him a slight nod before taking a small step and resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to keep the tears on the inside. "Antonio tells me that you have a new story," he mumbled against my hair. I nodded. "Wanna tell me about it." I nodded. He didn't need me to tell him that I didn't want to move at this particular point in time, for he already knew that. "I have to go out today." I shook my head. "I do. Gotta survey the land around the house. Make sure that Mutt doesn't come back." Him and I locked eyes for a moment before he let out a sigh. "I really don't like that idea." I nodded slightly before placing my head back against him.

"I'm not going to be able to go out without you am I?" I shook me head; he let out a hefty sigh. In one swift motion he hooked his arm around the back of my knee and picked me up. Naturally, I giggled. He laid me down on his bed and cuddled into my side. I smiled as I looked at him. I have not seen this side of Jeremy in a very, very long time. I placed a small kiss on his lips before cuddling into his chest. "Do you know what time Dad is going to show up?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he is taking a bus and will not be in until late." I nodded, giving him a small kiss before getting up. He gave me a confused look. "We gotta go and get that Mutt, don't we?" He gave a small nod before pushing himself off the bed. He didn't need to tell me that he was not happy about me going with him. We went downstairs, stripped behind a bush and in no time were running through the forest behind Stone Haven. We walked the perimeter of the land, not going out of eyesight from one another. If this mutt was out here, we were going to find him, and hopefully not get damaged in the process. We kept going through the property in hopes of getting some type of lead on this Mutt, but so far have come up with nothing. In the distance I got a whiff of a strange scent. I looked in Jeremy's direction, hoping he was picking up the same scent.

He gave me a look before advancing towards the scent. I slowly crept up behind him, following in his footsteps. I could faintly make out the scent of a human. Jeremy went closer with me not far behind. 3 humans. 3 humans and...I lifted my nose towards the air as a gust of wind blew by. A dog. Jeremy hightailed it towards back towards the house. I stayed for a moment longer. Trying to figure out who would be this close to Stone Haven, even if there was a wolf out there.

I heard a sharp cry behind me before I took off after Jeremy. I didn't stay back for more then a few moments, but apparently that was too much for Jeremy to handle. In a matter of seconds I ran behind him. We ran until a gunshot rang through the small forest. Jeremy and I both skidded to a halt; listening for any reactions. "Jeremy!" Elena yelled. I glanced at him before he continued his run towards the house. We came into the clearing behind the house. Elena and Clay stood not far from the tree line.

Jeremy trotted up to the house, me not far behind him. Going in the back door, I walked up the stairs and slipped into the bathroom. Jeremy went into his room to change back and wait for Elena. I changed back and slipped into the shower. Even after a run, I needed a shower. Plus, my dad would be over later and I have not seen him in a while and there is no way that I want to smell like a wet dog.


	8. Saying Goodbye

I let the warm water run over my body, enjoying the relaxing feeling it gave my muscles. A soft knock came to the door. "Yes?" My voice rang off the walls. Antonio came and sat down on the toilet. "Do you know how long?" I sighed, turning off the water. I pulled back the curtain to see Antonio on the other side, towel wide open, eyes closed. I wrapped it around myself. "Antonio," I trailed off. He didnt need me to say anything. "You know, every year I send a picture of Nick to his mother. It was the agreement we made years ago. She saw me change. She understood. She is the love of my life. Nick doesn't know. Now, he probably never will, and she will never see her son again." My eyes watered. I couldn't even begin to understand what Antonio is going through.

"Do you want me to send her a picture this year?" He shook his head. "Maybe my death is exactly what they need."

"No one needs this!" He put his hands up. "Maybe this is what they need to finally meet each other after all of these years." He gave me a small smile. "This is the only way it seems remotely okay. The thought of them meeting each other. It'll be worth it." He turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Antonio," I whispered as he walked away. I quickly threw my clothes on before running back to my room. I wrote exactly what Antonio said to me. Nick would need to hear it, after his father's death. Writing down what he said made me feel like a bigger dick then I already felt. I know he had a right to know, but at the same time, I feel bad for felling him. I mean, if I knew how I was going to die and had no way to stop it, I would probably be locked away in my room. No, I know I would be locked away in my room, smoking and drinking until death took me. At least my death would be at my own hands at that point.

I guess I would just have to do everything in my power to stop his death. His death and all the others in my family. I would rather risk my life then see my family died. I don't think I would be able to look at Nick after his father dies. Knowing my luck, if he knew, he would never look at me again. He might just hate me. If Antonio dies, if Pete dies, if Logan dies, I will leave the pack. I'll be a Mutt. I don't think I would be able to be around my family knowing what I know. I don't think they would want me around if they knew the truth.

First step, saving Pete. Maybe my dream tonight will help shed a little light on what truly happens to Pete. If not, I may just have to stay by his side and save his ass. I knew it would still be a few hours until Pete got here. In the meantime, I am going to trap myself in my room. I poured myself into my new book, trying to push away the thought of my families life riding on my shoulders. A few hours went by and a soft knock came to my door. "We are gonna ride into town and wait for Pete. Wanna come?" I shook my head.

"No, I have some things I still have to finish," I pointed to my screen. "I'll just see him when you guys get back." Nick gave a small nod before closing the door and disappearing. He had broken my concentration. Naturally. My mind started wondering. I groaned as I rested my head on the desk. I grabbed my pack of menthol and headed outside. Lighting up, I took a deep drag, enjoying the burning sensation, the heat, the smell, the nicotine being absorbed into my body. Nothing could compare to the feeling of that first drag after a long period of not smoking. I sighed, feeling a little light headed. "When did this start?" Jeremy stood behind me. "When the nightmares started." He gave me a confused look before sitting down next to me. He put his arm around me as I continued to smoke.

"Nick broke my concentration on my work. I needed a break."

"So, naturally, you took up smoking?" I sighed, taking another drag. "I smoke to help me relax. I smoke to calm my nerves at 3 in the morning when I wake, soaked in sweat because I cannot get away from the nightmares. No matter what I try. They don't stop and I have no clue what else to do. I have tried just about anything from not sleeping to sleeping pills. Nothing works. Except this," I held up the cigarette, taking another drag. The sun had started to set. I sighed before putting my cigarette out. "I had no other options. Be mad if you want, I truly don't care."

"I am more worried about your health."

"So being with me forever isn't good enough?" He gave me a light chuckle. "I will quit when the nightmares do." He pulled me close, kissing my forehead. "I just ask that you are patient with me." He placed a kiss on my lips. "Always". We sat together on the back steps watching the sun go down, enjoying the silence.

 **A/N**

 **I know it has been sooooo damn long, and I am sorry! I am soo sorry guys! Please, please forgive me.**

 **During the week I will be working on my fanfick, and during the weekend, I will be working on my book. I beg you guys to please be patient with me.**

 **I can promise one thing. It will not take a year for me to make my next update!**

 **I dont know if you guys got notifications, but I redid the previous chapters. Not redid. More along the lines of fixing errors. Already working on the next chapter, and I hope you guys forgive me!**


	9. Fight Club

The sun had set and I had no intention of moving away from Jeremy. I wanted to sit here with him by my side until the end of time. "Are you going to come to bed with me tonight?" I shrugged. "Depends on how I sleep, my writing. All that fun stuff."

"I guess I will just have to sleep in your room tonight." I smiled as I leaned more into him. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Pete will be here soon." I shook my head. "I'm not ready yet. I wanna stay here with you." He pushed me away, I groaned in protest. He turned his whole body towards me, then pulled me close, pulling me into his chest. I giggled as I burried my face into him. "I love you, Jeremy." He kissed my forehead, "I love you, too." We sat together probably another hour before a car could be heard in the distance. I looked over my shoulder at Jeremy. Three doors open, three doors close. I smiled, "Pete's here." Jeremy had gotten up and held out his hand. I happily took it. By the time Jeremy and I had gotten into the house, Antonio, Nick and Pete stood in the main room. "He-ey, Kiddo!" He wrapped me up in his arms. "Hey, Dad." Jeremy and Pete said their greetings. In the middle of conversing, I had started to yawn. "Am I boring you?" Pete joked. "I haven't been sleeping well." He just nodded, "go get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow." I let out a small chuckled before placing a kiss on his forehead and going to my room. I didn't dare lay down. Not yet.

I wrote a few notes in my book before crawling into bed. I didn't even want to go to bed. I just wanted to feel safe in Jeremy's arms again. With sleep close to taking over, my bedroom door opened. Jeremy. I kept my eyes open to the best of my ability as Jeremy crawled into bed next to me and pulled me close. Being so close to him, finally feeling safe, my eyes shut and sleep took over.

I could feel Jeremy roll over and get out of bed. I groaned, rolling over and grabbing for him. "I have to get breakfast ready." I grabbed onto his pants. "Antonio can do it."

"I have to get breakfast ready," he repeated. I groaned as I released him. I rolled over, getting comfortable. My phone rang. "Are you kidding me?" I asked, glaring at my phone. _Jen._ "Hello," I mumbled into the receiver, knowing full well she would keep calling and calling until I answered. "You never e-mailed me last night." I sat up on the bed. "Yeah, I know. I have had some issues going on with the family." I slowly walked over to my laptop, pulled it open and sent her a copy of my work. "I just sent you one."

"I have talked to a few people about getting you an interview, and they want to read a few pages first, so I am going to send them some. I will call you back in a few days with the details. I know family is important to you, but do not get caught up in it too much. The public and I are growing restless." And with that she hung up. I plopped down in my chair with a heavy sigh. _I know I am just a writer, but damn_ _. Most of it is copying it to the computer, but I have to add some detail and re word a lot of it, but, still!_

I pulled open my notebook and typed a few keys. My eyes grew heavy as my fingers protested. "Coffee," I mumbled to myself as I walked out and down the stairs. Jeremy, Antonio and Clay stood in the kitchen. Clay held his arm out, cup of coffee in hand. I mumbled, taking it, sitting down at the table. "How is that werewolf story coming along?" Antonio asked from across the kitchen. "Pretty good, actually. It's really flowing and coming together pretty nice. My editor is lining up interviews already and I haven't even finished the first draft She is putting me under a lot of pressure, but it isn't taking me long to write the pages."

"I'm sure you will have it done in no time, Kiddo. Besides, it's been a few years since your last book." I gave him a look. "Yes, I read your books. All of them." I blinked my eyes a few times, confused. "My books are written for teenagers. Mostly teenage girls." He nodded, "I like showing support." I only laughed at him. "I love you, Antonio." He kissed my forehead before going back to the stove. "Antonio's right. Some of your books are quite compelling. Who knew that Marissa would fall inlove with the high school drop out instead of the doctor while trying to save to world from a virus that turns people into monsters," Jeremy agreed, sitting down at the headof the table. I laughed, quite loudly, at him. "That book was horrible." "It flew off the shelves."

"I know. People just have bad taste," I laughed, drinking my coffee. "Come on. What's not to like about a secretary, a doctor, a high school drop out and a hacker saving the world from a virus?" I just laughed as the rest of the men chuckled, "asshole," I mumbled into my coffee, earning more laughter.

Nick had gotten up with Pete in tow. Antonio had put most of the food on the table. "Is she up yet?" the auestion was asked over the sizzling of sausage.

"I haven't seen her yet this moring." The conversation continued as the boys started taking their seats. "Hey, there sleeping beauty," Antonio greeted Elena. They conversered between themselves before she took her seat next to me. "Chi se move mangia e chi sta fremo secca." Antonio said to Elena. "He who moves, eats. He who sits still, dries up," Jeremy translated. "So move, and eat!" Antonio stated putting some food on Elena's plate. Plates were passed and conversation continued. I tuned them out as I ate, thinking about my book.

I sat waiting, as did everyone else. Jeremy had taken a bite of his food, while we waited. He gave us a confused look, as if forgetting. He gave us a nod, with what I believed to be a slight eye roll, signaling us to eat. Conversation continued, I chose not to listen. Nothing of extreme interest. Jeremy had gotten up, walking away, coffee in hand. I put more food on my plate, shovelling it in. "Back patio. 5 minutes." Nick had stated. Oh boy. I knew exactly what this was about. No way was I going to miss this. I shoved morr food in my mouth as quick as possible before grabbing another cup of coffee. I went outside juat in time to see Elena sweep her leg under Nick, flip him over and onto the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

I stood by Pete as Clay came out. When I turned back around, Nick had Elena in a head lock. They went back and forth, Nick egging him on for a fight. Clay accepted; taking his shirt off. "Ooooooh," I made a scared face in Nick's direction. "You're in trouble now." Clay had walked up to Nick, taking him to the ground. No doubt trying to show off for Elena. They fought for a moment before Clay had him. "Same as we were kids, huh?"

"No," Pete replied, "this time you managed not to piss yourself." This earned a chuckle from the group. Pete and Elena had started to go inside. "Don't you think you are getting off of this just because you are a writer." I looked at Nick, eyebrows raised. "Baby boy, you have no idea what you are trying to do." He put his hands up in a fighting stance; ready. I swallowed the last mouthful of coffee before putting it on the patio. I kicked off my shoes as I walked over to him. Behind me I could hear Pete and Clay chuckling. He swung, I ducked, throwing a counter in his gut. I could hear the air leave his chest as turned him around and wrapped my arm around his neck. "That's cheating, you know."

"'I can't beat you' is what I'm hearing." He chuckled as he pushed me off of him. We continued to fight until Nick had finally called it quits. The men on the patio chuckled at Nick giving up to me. I helped Nick off the ground before grabbing my coffee cup and heading inside for another cup.


End file.
